The present invention relates to drip absorbing systems; more particularly, the present invention relates to systems which may be used for absorbing liquids which fall from vehicles or equipment.
Most engines or equipment which require lubrication or fluids for operation eventually start leaking these fluids in small amounts because of the wear on gaskets and the stresses on the metals resulting from long periods of operation. These small leaks of fluids may soil or stain garage or shop floors and leave an untidy appearance. Additionally, when the vehicle or equipment is moved away, workmen may walk through the drippings which lay on the shop floor and consequently, track oil or fluids into offices, spaces or in the passenger compartments of the vehicles.
In order to solve this problem, trays or absorbent materials are typically placed under the vehicle or machinery. When the trays become full of fluid, they must be cleaned before they can be returned to their positions under the vehicle or equipment in order to catch falling fluid.
When absorbent pads are placed under the vehicle or equipment, there is a need to conveniently dispose of the soiled or saturated pads. None of the prior art systems provide a means for conveniently handling and disposing of soiled pads. Accordingly, much of the oil, lubricant or cooling fluid which leaks from a vehicle or equipment may be transferred to the hands or clothing of the workman who is removing the pad and may be transferred back to the vehicle or to the shop floor if the pad is not removed carefully.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,990,033; 4,798,754 and 3,228,491 to Arnold, Tomek and Gatsos respectively describe an absorbent drip tray or mat; however, a convenient method for disposal of the soiled tray or mat is not provided.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,062,323 and 3,141,522 to Oganovic and Fitzpatrick respectively provide for a rigid drip absorbing system; however, no convenient method for disposal of the soiled trays is included.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,683 to Peterson et al. teaches an oil absorbing system which is designed for cleaning by burning off waste oil with fire. Such system would not be usable if the waste liquid was not a flammable liquid such as cooling fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,552 to Partridge teaches only the design for a tray and does not address absorbing fluids.
There is, therefore, a need in the art to provide a system which not only absorbs oil, lubricants or cooling fluid from a vehicle or piece of equipment, but also provides a means for disposing of the soiled absorbent material in a neat and tidy manner.